oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrayncar Rock
Located in the center of Esstad desert, a towering cluster of three plateaus, rock red as pale blood, a large, sprawling city of stone carved buildings and clay huts dot the landscape around Thrayncar Rock, capital of the Embershard Ogres. History As old as time as the desert its self, Thrayncar Rock stands as an isolated spot of the world, in the middle of an inhospitable desert. The Ogres have lived off the sands in roving packs of warbands, gathering supplies and slaves to bring back to Thrayncar Rock for their beloved Embershard, the large stone acting as their great deity's tool for the ogres. Geography In the unforgiving Esstad desert, the ogres live there in isolation where they hunt, fight, and pay homage to the Embershard. Sandy dunes lay around the broken plateaus with large lakes of fresh water which have given crop to a few hamlets where slaves of the ogres farm for livestock, and other medicinal herbs that would otherwise be hard to come by. The villages themselves are small and spread out along the lakes, and their only purpose is to bring in food for livestock and incense offerings to the Embershard. Beyond the outskirts of the city lay nothing but seas of sandy dunes under the scorching sun. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Thrayncar Rock are the ogres of the Embershard, black-skinned ogres with bony protrusions along their arms and torso. The others are a near endless supply of slaves, mostly human and orcs taken from their raiding parties and brought back to the city, where they are treated with abject cruelty. Beatings, death, and working them beyond exhaustion are regular fates met within the city. The ogres revel in their self defined utopia, where they drink, feast after hunts, and have bouts of gladiatorial combat within a large arena. Fights and death go hand in hand in the rather barbarous city, strength makes your position and if one cannot hold it, or cannot attain it, then they are weak and broken. Religion The ogres of Thrayncar Rock are resoundingly devout followers of their Embershard, every month offering a score of slaves to be sacrificed in its wake to feast on their life energies and give their ogre masters further power of the sun to grow in strength and fury. Evocation, mainly of the fire domain is given special treatment and seen as near holy magic when done to the ogres, though they see other races that practice it so carefree as arrogance and sacrilege. Economy While almost non existent other than a form of bartering of animal parts and food, the ogres of Thrayncar Rock hold one commodity over all else: Slaves. The ogres will throw away a fortune in hunting goods for a large number of slaves to sacrifice to the Embershard, or force into their mines and workshops to be worked to death for the ogre's gain. Gold and silver have little value other than a status symbol of a horde to lord over in one's gains through raiding conquest. Category:Places